A Bed of Roses
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: Compilation of drabbles and oneshots written for the LJ community Saiun Challenge. Multiple pairing, multiple ratings.
1. A Man

**Title: A Man**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Prompt: Gathering  
**

**Genre: General**

**Warnings: None  
**

**AU/Canon: Canon  
**

**Pairing: Shuurei/Seiran  
**

**Words: 300**

**Summary: When did this happen?**

Shuurei absently peeled potatoes as she stared, entranced, out the kitchen window. Just recently she had come to watch him during his exercises, and she wondered, not for the first time, when he had become so handsome and charismatic. She had known him for years and yet it seemed as though she was looking at a stranger.

He had his hair tied up, leaving his strong neck exposed to the warm sun. From her vantage she could clearly see the sweat gathering upon his naked chest and noticed the way it seemed to make him glow. His muscles strained with every swing of his sword, and Shuurei's hands ceased their movement. Her innocent eyes watched as he raised his arm to his brow to wipe off the perspiration there before he tilted his head from side to side to loosen up his neck and shoulders.

She dared not blink in case the trance she was in be interrupted; she knew it was unlike her to think of him in such a way, but she couldn't help herself. Her lower lip drew into her mouth and licked her dry lip before swallowing thickly. He was no longer the boy her and her family had taken in all those years ago. He was a man. And she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Shuurei?" her father's voice sounded behind her.

With a startled yelp, Shuurei quickly turned and held her hand over her racing heart. Was it racing because of her father suddenly being there or because of another reason?

"Yes father?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just…um…Potatoes! I'm peeling potatoes!" she said as she held up a half-naked spud.

Her father nodded and Shuurei relaxed. She missed the knowing smile upon his face when he looked out the window.


	2. A Different Side of Indifference

**Title: A Different Side of Indifference**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Drama, General**

**Word Count: 500**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Kijin/Shuurei**

**AU/Cannon: Cannon**

**Theme: Letting Go**

Behind a thin barrier of wood, Kijin observed the world, watching as people went about their day in relative peace. Most people took his appearance in stride, choosing to ignore the fact that his face remained a mystery, even after all his years in the court. However, there were those others that could not leave well enough alone, thinking taunting howls and jabs at his male pride would make him cave in and take off his mask.

For years he ignored them in favor of keeping himself hidden away. Their words never bothered him, for they were merely words. However, when she entered the court, for the first time in years he felt a pang of shame whenever his strength was put into question.

'_Are you not man enough to show your face?'_

He ignored that jibe easily.

'_You must be quite hideous to hide behind that farce. Do us a favor and keep it on!'_

Imbeciles, the lot of them. They had no respect for their higher ups, as Reishin would constantly tell him as he waved his fan furiously in front of his face.

No, the instigators never got to him. He was a man of few words and did not deign it necessary to waste the effort and verbally spare with them.

It wasn't until the headstrong, beautiful girl stepped into the fray that he decided enough was enough.

"You'll never attract a female, fool! Who would love someone they cannot see?" they jabbed.

Fully intending to ignore their attempt at getting him to unmask, Kijin turned away from the small group of burly men. He froze in his place when he noticed Shuurei, merely feet away, staring at him with a look of pity and anger all at once; pity that he had to put up with all the taunting and angry with the scum that dared mock him.

Swallowing thickly, Kijin stepped towards to where she was frozen with indignation.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?!" she asked him incredulously.

He closed his eyes, grateful for her concern, no matter how unneeded. "It will be best to let it go, Shuurei," he whispered as he continued on his walk.

Her hand wrapped around his suddenly, halting his progress. He looked down at their joined hands, choosing to keep his gaze there.

"But it's not true," she told him quietly. "Those things they say…none of it is true."

"Thank you, Shuurei, but your worry is wasted on me. I have learned to ignore them."

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and continued on his way. It was the first time he had to lie when saying such a thing. Usually it held nothing but truth, but this time they had said those things in front of _her_. For the first time in years he wanted to seek retribution; throw a punch, a sharp remark, or even try and prove them wrong.

He stopped on that thought.

'_Yes, it would be best to let it go.'_


	3. Luckiest of them All

**Title: Luckiest of Them All**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 300**

**Characters: Ryuuki/Shuurei**

**Rating: G**

What was it that day that brought her to him? Some would say it was fate that he met her in the garden, while others would leave it to chance. However, looking back on that moment, when her eyes met his in quiet understanding, Ryuuki knew it was more than that.

Perhaps it was luck? The trinket that he carried with him every day had been said to carry luck. Or perhaps it was because the sun had shined just a little a bit brighter that day because of the rain the night before. Maybe it was the ladybug that had rested upon the back of his hand for those couple of seconds before he saw her. Whatever it was, he was eternally grateful for it. Shuurei was the light of his life; the reason he strove to be the best emperor he could be. He worked hard, studied often, and slept little, all in hopes of becoming a man that she would be proud to call her own.

The morning sun cast a soft glow in her humble bedroom and he sat up from his position on the bed. She never turned him away when he asked to sleep in her company; another thing he loved about her. As he looked down at her slumbering form, Ryuuki gently guided a few stray locks from out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She smiled lightly in her sleep and he lay back down besides her, watching her.

Maybe it was luck. Then again, maybe it wasn't. All Ryuuki knew was that whatever it was, he was thankful. Clutching his lucky trinket close to him, he started to doze off again. At the moment, he didn't care what it was; he felt he was the luckiest person ever.


	4. Some Other Time

**Title: Some Other Time**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
**

**Genre: General  
**

**Word Count: 200  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Characters: Kijin/Shuurei  
**

**AU/Cannon: Cannon  
**

**Theme: Mist**

He walked silently towards his home, well aware of the set of eyes that was following his every move. What this person wanted, he didn't know, but it didn't mean he was going to be caught off guard. The mist that rolled off of the royal pond shrouded them in a fog, and his footsteps echoed loudly against the wooden planks.

Seeing his chance to catch his stalker, Kijin turned a corner and waited for them. The second pair of footsteps grew close, and when a figure clad in a black cloak appeared, he grabbed their arm and swung them roughly into wall.

His eyes widened in surprise at the identity of his follower. "What are you doing?"

Shuurei stuttered a moment before answering. "I…was curious. I wanted to see you take off―"

"What do you expect to see?" he interrupted. "A disfigurement?"

"No! I just wanted…I wanted to see _you_!"

Silence enveloped them as he considered her words. The grip on her arms tightened a fraction before he let his hands fall completely.

"You are not ready for such things." He said as he slowly walked away.

"When?!"

His steps paused. "Find me like this again in another year."


	5. She Plays for Him

**Title: She Plays for Him**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 635**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Adult situations **

**AU/Canon: Canon**

**Theme: Games**

**A/N: This was my very first Saiun fic! **

He sat against the window, eyes closed as the warm sun caressed his skin and the breeze lifted his hair from his face. He rested his chin on his hand as the silky sound of the ehru filtered through his daydreams, reminding him of the day he had yet to finish, and the life he did not desire to live.

No, he couldn't very well say that anymore. There was one light in his life now.

His eyes shifted his light eyes to the beautiful flower that was gracing him with a sweet song. He had never met someone like her before; she was cheery, intelligent, witty, and beautiful. His heart ached whenever he saw her and did not touch her.

"Senya-san?" Shuurei questioned lightly.

He did not realize he had been staring. It was easy to get lost in fantasies of her, especially when she was haunting him with her wonderful ehru playing.

"Your playing gives me peace. It has been some time since I have truly felt joy in life," he revealed to her.

Shuurei blushed lightly, but frowned at his sad tale before going back to her playing. Sakujun stood from his position by the window and made his way towards her slowly. She watched his approach cautiously, but never stopped her song. He stood directly in front of her and looked down, eyes roaming over her figure. Shuurei gulped at his proximity and in sheer stubbornness, raised her eyes to his and gave him a questioning look.

Sakujun's lips tilted into a nearly invisible smirk as he raised his hand to her head. "You know I've said I like it better when your hair is down." His fingers deftly released the clip that held her hair up and he pulled it out of her reach as she went to grab it from him.

Shuurei glared at him and set her ehru aside to stand, arms akimbo, in front of him. "Did your mother never teach you to not take things that don't belong to you?"

Quicker than she could comprehend, Sakujun grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, bringing her body close to his. "No," he said in answer to her question, "she did not."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, walking them back towards the bed in the corner of the room. Shuurei didn't know what to think; her emotions were crashing against each other as his tongue parted her lips. No one had ever taken such liberties with her body before, and while it felt deviously nice, she knew that this was not how it was supposed to happen.

She felt her body falling and landing on a soft surface, Sakujun hovering above her while kissing her deeply. She cursed her traitorous body for reacting this way to him, but it just felt so nice. Just a little more couldn't hurt…

With more force that even she knew she had, she pushed him off of her and stood up from the bed, cheeks flaming in embarrassment as she turned to glare at him.

"What are you playing at?! You can't just…kiss me like that!"

Sakujun propped himself up on his elbow and gave her a soft smile. "This is no game to me, Shuurei. Without you, there is no life worth living; it would be best if I died."

She lost her fury, but suddenly felt self-conscious and fixed her rumpled clothes. "You're just being silly now Senya-san."

He shrugged and lay down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Please…play the ehru for me again, Shuurei."

She gulped, but nodded in acceptance, taking hold of her instrument once more and sitting back down in her chair.

It was a game he was playing, a dangerous one. She just didn't know it yet.


End file.
